Display shelf fixtures can be used in retail stores to present various products to consumers. The display shelf fixtures may retain the product packages thereon in view of the consumers. For example, clothing apparel items, fashion accessories, cosmetics, food items, books and magazines, home improvement products, cleaning products, and other products may be displayed on shelves of a designated fixture. Such a display shelf fixture can be arranged along an aisle in a store so that consumers walking by the fixture can readily grasp selected products.
In some circumstances, the display shelf fixture provides horizontal shelves to support products such as clothing or other items that bear graphic images. When these image-bearing products are folded or stacked on a horizontal shelf, the particular graphic images on the products may not be readily viewable to a consumer passing by the display shelf fixture. For example, some display shelf fixtures include a set of horizontal shelves to support folded stacks of shirts to consumers. The shirts that are folded into the stacks may each bear a graphic image that is, for example, screen printed thereon. Because the shirts are arranged in stacks on a horizontal shelf surface, a consumer that is passing several feet away from a front side of the display shelf fixture may be unable to promptly view all of the different graphic images that are borne by the shirts.
In addition, the products that are arranged on the horizontal shelf surfaces of the display shelf fixtures can be replaced on a regular basis. For example, during a seasonal inventory change, stacks of image-bearing shirts on a horizontal shelf surface may be replaced with stacks of new shirts bearing new graphic images. In such circumstances, the consumers may be unaware that the new products arranged on the display shelf fixture have a different appearance (e.g., bear different graphic images) from the previous products that were displayed only days or hours earlier.